


Spooky Season

by CaliforniaQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Blood, Blood Drinking, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Horny Lizard, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Ben Solo, Prompt Art, Reyloween, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampires, blink and you miss it - Freeform, with a lizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen/pseuds/CaliforniaQueen
Summary: Short ficlets and artwork for the #reyloween challenge on Twitter. Each chapter will be a different prompt and be tagged accordingly. Content warnings will be in the notes for each chapter as well. Happy reading and enjoy your spooky season!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> October 1 - Vampire  
> CW // blood

  
“Rey?” Ben called, entering the house just as the waning crescent was at its peak point in the starless sky. He strode through the front hall as if on a cloud—his mortal grace only magnified over the centuries of immortal perfection. 

He could sense her presence. Time had bound her to him in a way he never could have imagined. She was the air he breathed, if breathing were necessary for either of them. She was his everything; he knew the moment she was within a mile radius of him. Her scent was jasmine on a hot summer breeze. Her taste—wild honey mixed with something distinctly her own. It was comfort and desire wrapped up in the gift of her. 

“Sweetheart?” He called again, knowing she was close, intrigued by her silence. He could sense mischief, happiness, and delight in the very air around him. 

“In the dining room,” he heard her sing. Her voice trilled like a songbird. 

Entering the dining room, he saw candles lit all up and down the table, giving the room a warm, homey glow. Delicate, cut crystal goblets shot rainbows of refracted light on the hand-carved table given to them by his father generations ago. Rey stood over the glasses, pouring a deep, dark crimson liquid into the shimmering crystal. She met his gaze with a loving smile before turning her attention back to her task. 

“I found a lovely bottle of 1920 AB in the cellar. I thought a toast would be nice to celebrate,” Rey said, setting the bottle down and bringing him a goblet. She handed it to him while greeting him with a kiss, her teeth ever so slightly grazing the fullness of his bottom lip as she retreated. 

“What are we celebrating?” Ben murmured huskily. Just the touch of her lips to his made him burn for her. Even so many years later. 

“Our anniversary, silly,” she smiled. “Two hundred fifty years to the day since you made me yours.” She touched her glass to his, the sound like the tinkling of a bell in the quiet room. 

“It feels like yesterday,” he said, raising his goblet in a toast. “To you, my love, forever and always.”

“To us, Ben,” she corrected before taking a sip of the rich, life-sustaining essence. “To us.”


	2. B(r)at

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose just wants to party on Halloween and is stuck in biology class with boring old Professor Solo. Her classmate/roommate Rey can fix that. 
> 
> October 2 prompt for #reyloween is “bat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // Professor/student relationship , Dom/sub reference

“Notice figure 8. Vampire bats, species of the subfamily Desmodontinae, are leaf-nosed bats found in Central and South America. Their food source is blood, a dietary trait called hematophagy.…”

Rose groaned as her biology professor Ben Solo droned on and on. Apparently he thought that it was fitting to throw in a random lecture about vampire bats since it was Halloween. Rose thought it would have been a much more fitting idea to let them all have the night off. There was nothing worse than a three hour night class on Halloween. She was going to end up missing the costume party at Maz’s and Armie had even promised to dress up this year. 

She slumped in her seat with a sigh, resting her chin on her hand and glancing over at her roommate Rey taking page after page of notes and staring in fascination at the batty slide show. 

She could kick Rey for forcing her to take this class with her. Rose needed an elective and Rey went on and on about how great Professor Solo was and how fun and interesting his lectures were. Rose could only shake her head in confusion. This was, hands down, the most boring class she had ever taken in her entire college career. 

“I’m going to die of boredom,” she whined, dramatically dropping her forehead onto her desk, hearing Rey’s soft giggle beside her. 

“It isn’t that bad,” Rey whispered, patting her friend on the back. Rose could be so dramatic at times. Ben’s lectures were the best part of Rey’s week, aside from the time they spent together on the weekends, but that wasn’t something anyone could ever know about. She had made it a point to take any of his classes she could each semester just to be able to spend that time with him and not have it seem suspicious when she frequented his office hours. It was killing her that she had one more semester after this to continue keeping their secret before she graduated and they could both relax and start seeing each other openly. 

“It _is_ that bad,” Rose snapped in a stage whisper, startling Rey back to the present. “I don’t give a shit about bats. Fruit bats, vampire bats, baseball bats. I don’t care. I just want to drink heavily and dress up for Armie, not sit here listening to _him_ babble.” She stuck her thumb in Professor Solo’s direction. 

“Don’t you drink heavily and dress up for Armie all the time?” Rey teased, pulling her phone out of her bag. 

“Irrelevant,” Rose replied, returning her head to its former position on the desk. She started a pattern of grumbling and whining just loud enough to be noticed by Rey, making Rey’s shoulders shake in silent laughter. She busied herself with her phone for a moment before setting it down and going back to her notes.   
  


A moment later, Professor Solo cleared his throat. 

“Hey everyone,” he said, interrupting his own lecture, “you know what? Why don’t I just stop here and we’ll pick back up next week. Go ahead and go early and enjoy your Halloween.” He put his phone into his jacket pocket and briefly made eye contact with Rey before heading to the front of the lecture hall to gather his materials. 

“Holy shit! Yes!” Rose clapped her hands with glee and snatched up her bag and her laptop, slipping her jacket on and heading for the door. Halfway there she stopped and turned. “You coming, Rey?”

“No, I’m not really in the mood to party. I’ll just finish up here and then hand out some candy and watch a movie.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Rose said, clearly torn between wanting to leave and be a good roommate. 

“Yep. Go enjoy yourself. Say hi to Armie.” She watched as Rose hurried out the door, followed by the rest of the stragglers leaving class to head their various Halloween destinations. 

As the last person left, Rey collected her things and walked up to her favorite professor, giving him a sly smile. 

“Thanks, teach,” she teased. “Do I get my detention now?”

The look he gave her made her knees weak and she knew she was in for quite the punishment. 

“Meet me in my office in five minutes,” he ordered. 

“Yes, sir.”


	3. The Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of #reyloween2020  
> The prompt is “The Upside Down”  
> I know it’s in reference to Stranger Things, but I decided to go a different way and make my Upside Down the WBW. He’s there, good boy sweater and all, waiting for her to rescue him. 🦋 🌻

“I’ll come back for you, sweetheart.”


	4. Totally 80s

Halloween had always been Rey’s favorite time as a child. It was the one day she could pretend to be someone else. Not that she didn’t pretend every other day of the year, her childhood was less than ideal, but Halloween was a universally sanctioned chance to be  _ fantastically _ different—even if it was just for twenty-four hours. 

As she got older, the love of the season evolved from a make-believe candy extravaganza into a more adult, month-long vigil of all things spooky. Every September 30th she would decorate her apartment with a mixture of carefully curated art and dollar store novelty decorations, candy corn scented candles and flickering tea lights. She had a schedule of movies to watch each night, costume plans for Halloween at work and after work, and a giant bowl of the good candy—Snickers, Reese’s, and Baby Ruth. 

For thirty-one days out of the year, Rey lived and breathed Halloween. 

This year was supposed to be the best Halloween of her life. The first one where she had a serious boyfriend who was willing to dress up in a couples costume. She’d be a Ghostbuster, and he’d be the StayPuft Marshmallow Man. It was perfectly fitting to go with Finn and Poe’s Totally 80s themed Halloween party. Except now she wouldn’t get to enjoy any of it. 

She pulled her quilt tighter around her shoulders, a patchwork of Halloween themed fabric in patterned squares that Rose had bought for her three years before at a fall festival, and shivered. She just couldn’t seem to warm up. She groaned and keeled over onto her side, resting her head on the overstuffed arm of her living room sofa. Having the flu was terrible. Having it on Halloween? That was the worst. 

She heard the scratch and jingle of Ben’s keys in the lock and weakly turned her head to see her boyfriend walk through the door. He gave her a pitying look as she lay haphazardly on the sofa, orange fuzzy socked feet sticking out the bottom of her quilted cocoon. Taking advantage of his sympathetic nature, she gave an exaggerated pout and a pitiful whine, making him laugh as he set down the bags he was carrying. 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” He came closer and felt her forehead, frowning at its warmth and the flush on her face. 

“Cold,” she answered him, punctuating her response with a well-timed shudder. 

“You have a fever. Let me get you some meds. I got some soup for you, too.” He returned to the kitchen and began to unpack bags, preparing her meal and getting her medicine. 

Rey craned her neck to look and see what he was unloading from the brown bags lining the counter. 

“What is all that?”

“Well,” he began, rummaging around for a tray for her dishes, “I felt bad because you can’t go to the party tonight.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” she grouched, burrowing into her sofa nest with a huff. 

“So,” he continued as if she hadn’t interrupted, “I brought totally 80s to you.” He carried the tray to her and placed it on the table in front of her. A giant glass of water, two ibuprofen, a steaming bowl of tomato bisque soup and a small loaf of her favorite Asiago cheese focaccia bread awaited her. Her mouth watered at the sight and she picked up the spoon and tore off a chunk of bread. Ben grabbed the remaining paper bags from the counter and came back to sit beside her. 

“What do you mean, brought it to me?”

As Rey sipped her soup, she watched Ben reach in and pull items out of the bags with a childlike gleam of excitement in his eyes. 

“We have all kinds of nostalgic fun for you tonight Miss Niima. First up, accessories.” He handed a pair of plastic glasses over to her. Hot pink and slotted so they were more like peeking through window blinds, they were very on brand for the theme of the evening. Rey giggled and put them on, as Ben did the same with his own neon green pair. 

“Next, entertainment.” At this he pulled out a handful of DVDs and Rey squealed at the titles.  _ The Lost Boys, Labyrinth, Ghostbusters, Sixteen Candles _ , all of Rey’s favorite 80s films to choose from. He continued digging in the bags as Rey watched, overcome with emotion. 

“I have microwave popcorn, pop-rocks, fruit roll-ups, and Reese’s pieces, and finally, to keep your fevered brain sharp.” With a flourish he pulled out two Rubik’s cubes and handed one to Rey. She set her spoon down, unable to eat or speak with the lump in her throat. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Ben, and his expression changed from enthusiasm to worry in an instant. 

“Rey, what is it? Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” she whispered, shaking her head and wiping her eyes. “No, of course not. I just- I can’t believe it. You did all of this for me?”

“Of course, sweetheart. I love you,” he brushed a damp curl off her flushed cheek and kissed her forehead. “I didn’t want this to be your worst Halloween.”

“I love you too, Ben,” she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. “I couldn’t have asked for anything better.” 

Ben grinned back at her and grabbed a movie from the top of the stack, starting it, and returning to gather Rey in his arms. She snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest and munching her bread like a mouse. He laughed at her, and his chuckle rumbled his chest under her head. She smiled up at him and her whole body relaxed as the opening scene of Ghostbusters flashed on the screen. 

Rey let out a contented sigh. 

Maybe having the flu on Halloween wasn’t the worst thing that could happen when she had someone like Ben to take care of her. 


	5. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of reyloween2020 brings us the prompt "Horns." I started drawing the horns from a how-to-draw page, but it wasn't enough. So I looked up how to draw eyes. Then it evolved into a story of a lonely fairy waiting for her soulmate. I love my fairy Rey! I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW mention of children and babies

  
He had heard the stories told time and again. The village elders were always good for cautionary tales meant to keep the young children out of the forest, safe within the bounds of mortal rules and civilized company. It was an effective way to make them mind.

“Complete your chores, or the fairy Rey will snatch you from your beds and replace you with a changeling.” “Don’t anger the fairy Rey, or she’ll bring a plague on the village.” “Listen to your mum, or the fairy Rey will gobble you up in your sleep.”

Benjamin Solo had heard the same tales his whole life. He’d wager he could recite them word for word with the oldest of the villagers. The stories passed down from his great granny Shmi to his grandfather, mother, and finally to him. He figured they expected him to threaten his own children with the wrath of the vengeful fairy—if he were to have any. 

All of these warnings of the wicked fairy Rey who lived in shadows the forest and was determined to wreak havoc on the minds of young children, were so old, Ben wondered where they had started, and with whom. _She would be ancient by now if she were real_ , Ben thought to himself with a chuckle. 

He kicked a rock on the path ahead of him, absentmindedly thinking about the dreams he used to have about the elusive fairy. She would come to him at night and tell him stories of the great horned owl and the wise warlocks of the north. She’d run her fingers through his hair and tell him that she loved him and would be waiting. 

When Ben had told his mother of his dreams, a shadow of something close to fear would pass over her face, but she would only laugh and tell him that the fairy Rey was nothing but an evil temptress who punished naughty children. 

Ben never knew what to believe—so one day, he just stopped believing. He was in his adolescence before he realized she was nothing but a fantasy conjured up by generations of parents who needed a less hands-on approach to control their children. 

He continued his walk through the forest, searching for the bushes that held the berries the local healer needed for her tonics and potions. Ben had always been tasked with gathering the berries, as he was the only man unafraid of what mysteries the forest may hold.

A snap of a twig in the distance caught his attention. It was too early in the day for one of the forest predators to be stalking prey. The afternoon sunlight dappled the path before him, beckoning him deeper into the forest. Yet it was a cheery, not sinister feeling he felt as he inched closer to the sound. It was as if he could sense mischief in the very air around him. 

As he carefully moved forward, his eye caught a glimpse of movement coupled with a faint sound like a woman’s laugh. Gathering his courage, he turned closer to the source.

“Show yourself,” he called out, clear and forceful. Whatever was out there, it would do well to know he was no weak-willed, frightened child. 

He heard a sigh on the breeze that ruffled the edges of his raven hair, sending the scent of sliced apples swirling around him. He watched as a woman rose from behind the very berry bush he was looking for. She had a soft claret cloak wrapped around her, and her graceful arms reached up to remove the hood, revealing a pair of glimmering horns and a swirling mass of wavy hair, followed by eyes sparkling with merriment. The world around him stopped for a moment in time until she spoke to him.

“Benjamin Solo. I’ve been waiting for ages for you. What kept you?”

Her voice filled him with a sense of longing for comfort and the long lost, carefree warmth of a childhood bed. It sent shivers down his spine, and he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously while ever so slowly reaching for the dagger sheathed at his thigh.

“Are you the evil fairy? The one they call Rey? I didn’t think you were real.” 

“Well, I’m quite real, but evil isn’t always what it seems, is it?” Her eyes flickered to his hand in the dagger’s hilt and back to his face. “You do not need to fear me, Benjamin.” 

“How do you know my name?”

“I know everything about you. Your family. Your ancestors. I’ve watched you grow up. You were a beautiful child. Your golden eyes,” she trailed off with a sigh, lost for a moment in memory before refocusing on him once more. “Captivating. I used to tend to you and your little playmate, Poe. Don’t you remember?”

“I think I would remember a nursemaid with horns,” he scoffed. 

“These?” She pointed to the majestic horns curling up from her forehead, shimmering in the autumn afternoon sunlight and looking as if they had been coated with dust from the elven diamond mines. She snapped her fingers, and at once, they disappeared from her forehead. Ben gasped involuntarily, blushing when she smirked at his surprised response. “It’s really very simple fairy magic. Just a little bit of glam, and I am suitable enough to be a nursemaid for even the most impressionable of children.”

Ben gaped at her, taking in her chestnut hair falling in waves down her back, her freckles dotting her nose, and her sparkling hazel eyes. A distant memory reached forward, grasping for purchase before vanishing like a wisp of smoke on a cold winter’s evening. 

She snapped her fingers again, bringing him back to the present, and her horns returned to their place atop her smooth brow. She wrinkled her nose and winked cheekily at Ben. She stepped closer, noticing the way he inspected her, peering into her eyes as if he would find the answers to all his questions in their depths.

“Always so curious,” she murmured. “My little Benjamin. And it seems there lies a bit of darkness and mystery around you as well.” She grew wistful then, once again lost in the past as she spoke. “You resemble your grandfather. He had that same darkness and light wrapped together inside him, just here.” She placed her palm flat and warm in the center of his chest. He was sure she could feel his heart racing at her touch. She pulled it away and smiled softly. 

“What will _you_ do with it, I wonder? Have you finally come to fulfill your destiny, Benjamin Solo?”

“Destiny? What do you know of my destiny?”

“I already told you,” she said. “I know everything about you. Your past, your present, and your future. It is your future that has most assuredly captured my attention.” Her expression darkened, and her eyes took on a dreamy quality that made him feel a way he had never felt before. Her next words were a breath of promise. “I’ve been waiting for you all these years.” 

She snapped her fingers again, and her cloak fell from her shoulders, revealing her naked body in all its glory. Ben could only stare, fascinated by her beauty. Tanned shoulders dusted with freckles. Soft breasts tipped with dusky nipples—a slim waist curving into ample hips. Long legs defined and graceful. He could feel his body reacting to her, his cock twitching in his pants, and his mouth longing to taste her. 

Preening under his lustful gaze, she stepped closer to him, swaying her hips as she moved. 

“Tell me something, Benjamin. Do you like what you see?”

“I’d be a fool to say no,” he answered. “A fool and a liar.” His voice was low, almost a growl, and she shuddered with excitement at the way the sound seemed to ripple through her body. 

“Would you like to come and lay with me?”

Ben froze in shock. He glanced around to see who might be watching, waiting to see him let his guard down. 

“Is this a trick? 

“No. It is merely an invitation. You should feel quite special. Many mortal men have asked, but I have never desired it. I always knew what was coming would far exceed anything they could ever offer. So I’ve been waiting.” 

“Why?”

She began to circle him slowly, her bare feet making a whispering sound on the soft pine needles blanketing the forest floor. 

“Once I walked among the humans, side by side in harmony with them. I was tasked with tending the children. It was my greatest joy, watching their fat, happy babies grow into beautiful men and women. But humans can be fickle creatures with terrible tempers when they do not have their way. And so for years, I endured the begging of ridiculous men and, as a result, the hatred of their women. 

The foolish men offered me their meager possessions. Some were even brazen enough to offer up their own children to me in exchange for my body. It’s quite sad, really. You see, even we fae desire love. We desire children of our own. We do not desire to be used for the whims of humans.

And so when I repeatedly denied them their carnal pleasures, they, in turn, made me the villain in their stories, casting me out of their village and leaving me to keep to the forest. Denying me the joy of caring for the children. The one thing that made me happy. Turning them all against me. Making them fear me. Even you, my Benjamin. My love.” 

She had made a full circle around him and stopped in front of Ben, caressing his face with her delicate hand. Her voice cracked, and Ben felt his heartache for her loss.

“Why do you tell me all this?” 

“Because when you were born, your destiny was entwined with mine. And now you are here to fulfill it.”

“What is this destiny?”

“Don’t you feel it? You’re here to be mine. To take my heart and in exchange, give me yours. To be my soulmate and share eternity with me. To give me children of my own.”

“Is that what you want?”

“It is my destiny,” she said. 

“What if I refuse?”

“Search your feelings, Benjamin. You know your heart’s desire. You only need to speak it.”

At that moment, Ben realized that he did, in fact, know his heart's desire. It was her. It had always been her.

“You,” he said, his voice strong, solid, and clear.

“And you are certain?”

“I am.”

“Then come to me, my love,” she replied, her arms open wide. 


	6. Knives Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has a knife enthusiast in their life - this one’s for you. 😉 🔪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // knives

“Ben?” Rey called, entering their apartment after work. It was a Friday, the night before Halloween, and she was looking forward to a quiet evening at home—the calm before the storm of the next day’s festivities. 

She had just begun to take off her coat when she noticed the display in front of her on the kitchen counter.

Row after row of gleaming knife blades winked up at her under the fluorescent kitchen light. 

Utility knives, hunting knives, pocket knives, and what even looked like a few ceremonial daggers decorated their food preparation space. Her eyes widened and her brow furrowed as she began to count the knives on the counter, reaching ten before Ben answered from their bedroom. 

“In here!”

“Honey—um, what the hell are all of these knives doing on the kitchen counter? I feel like I walked into a slasher flick.”

Ben walked out of the bedroom, pulling on a fresh shirt, his hair still damp from his post-workout shower, and chuckled, bending down to kiss her hello. 

“You told me to take them out. I’m actually really glad you’re finally going to let me tell you about my collection. There’s one here I think you’ll like that belonged to my grandfather’s apprentice Ahsoka. She was really amazing.”

The glee on Ben’s face would have been unnerving if he wasn’t such a gentle giant who wouldn’t hurt a fly. Rey knew his excitement was less about the knives themselves and more about the stories behind them. 

Still, she was confused as to where the break in communication had happened between them. 

“I hate to disappoint you, Ben, but I most certainly did not tell you to take out your collection.”

“Rey, I texted you before going to the gym asking you what you wanted to do tonight and you specifically told me to take my knives out.”

Rey rolled her eyes, tossing her purse and coat on a dining room chair and shaking her head. 

“Ben, I told you I wanted to  _ watch _ Knives Out. The movie.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Sorry. Never mind,” he mumbled, sliding the aforementioned apprentice’s knife back into its sheath. 

Rey watched his face fall and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t just let him be  _ sad  _ after getting his hopes up like that. She rolled her eyes again, this time in defeat, and sighed.

“Fine,” she huffed, hopping up onto a stool and resting her chin in her hands. “Tell me about your knife collection.”


	7. Magic School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t do HP. Everyone will do HP.”  
> “You should do...”  
> “Oh my gosh and make it...”
> 
> Guys, when this goes down in the group chat, you need to walk away. 
> 
> 🤦🏻♀️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...implied oral with a lizard?
> 
> I’m so sorry

  
Hop on board the magic school bus with Rey Frizzle and her horny lizard, Ben. The best times happen in the backseat. They’re all about taking chances, making mistakes, and getting really messy.


	8. Dark Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a still life for this prompt. I needed a palate cleanser after the lizard debacle.


	9. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff alert!

“Thanks for helping me with my physics homework,” Rey says, her voice a hushed whisper. She moves her chair just a bit closer to Ben, not wanting to disturb the few dedicated students still left studying in the library this late on a Saturday afternoon. 

“Are you sure you’re not upset at having to miss the Halloween party?”

“Nah. I’m not a big fan of Halloween,” he answers, glancing at her, watching as she twirls her pencil through her fingers.

He feels too warm, too big, too gangly next to her gentle softness and takes a steady breath to calm his nerves.

He doesn’t understand why she had asked _him_ to help her with her homework. 

She always speaks up in class, pays attention to lectures, takes diligent notes. Ben knows because he’s been paying more attention to Rey for the last eight weeks than he probably should have been. Definitely more than to the actual subject matter they were studying. 

It was a good thing physics was his major and that he enjoyed it, otherwise he wouldn’t be doing as well in the class. Still, there were a number of people in class that she actually spoke to regularly who could help her out. 

_So why me?_ he thought. 

And then there was the fact that she just didn’t seem to need the help. She was good at physics. Like, really good. Like, get all the problems on the homework correct good. 

Something was up with this situation. 

He knows he should ask her about it. He thinks he might have an idea of why she asked him to help. Even if that idea is pretty far-fetched. He hopes his hunch is right. 

But what if he’s wrong and she storms out? It’s the first time he’s been able to be alone with her all semester and he doesn’t want to jeopardize any chance he may have with her. 

He shifts uncomfortably in the wooden library chair, his too-long legs folded uncomfortably under the study desk, and takes a deep breath. 

“Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you tell me something?”

“Sure.”

“Are you really having trouble in physics? Because all the work you’re doing here is exactly right. You don’t seem to need my help.”

“Um,” she responds, a charming blush spreading over her cheeks. “Not really. I’m, uh, actually—I have the highest grade in the class.” She bites her lip and looks away, shrugging sheepishly. 

Ben’s heart speeds up in anticipation. 

_Be cool, Solo_ he thinks. 

He shakes his head in confusion, and puts his own pencil down on the desk. “I don’t get it,” he says, crossing his fingers under the desk. 

With a soft giggle, Rey rests her foot gently on top of his, and reaches for his hand, twining their fingers together and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“For a really smart guy, you sure take a long time to figure things out, Ben. Do you get it now?” she asks, grinning as realization brightens his face. 

“Well, yeah. Now that you mention it,” he laughs. He squeezes her hand in return and nods in the direction of the exit. “Wanna get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

  



	10. Phantom of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite show as a kid. The Phantom of the Opera starring our favorite dyad.


	11. American Gothic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TBD

This one is currently a WIP, but I didn’t want to mess up the chapters. Carry on...


	12. The X-Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has been looking for Ben for nearly a year, researching the world between worlds. She may have found him, but can she be sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No CW for this ficlet. Enjoy!

She remembers the image she saw in the cave so long ago. In retrospect she can see how much it looked like it could be him. 

At least now she acknowledged how much she wanted it to have been him. 

She imagined that the shadow was a vision of him hiding somewhere, in another time, waiting for...what?

“I’ll come back for you, sweetheart.”

Those words—how they haunt her now. Has that life already passed her by, or is it somewhere just out of reach, on the other side of a reflection?

The hand touching the smooth surface that could have been his. 

All of this work in the nine months since he disappeared had brought her here. All the reading, the traveling, the sleepless nights spent crying and trying to figure out what she could have done differently. 

And now she was here, and she couldn’t bring herself to place her hand on the surface. 

“Rey,” Finn whispered her name and she shivered in the cold, dark cave. He had encouraged her to continue looking for Ben despite his misgivings about his former enemy. 

Even as he tried to carve out his own place in this new life. 

He hadn’t let her down yet. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

“What are you waiting for?”

“I don’t know if I can do it. What if I’m wrong?”

“After all your research Rey, after all this time, why can’t you believe?”

“I’m afraid. I’m afraid to believe.”

Quietly, Finn lifted her trembling hand, and placed it on the mirror.


	13. Cryptid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Benjamin Solo and his wife sailing on the high seas, where the legend of the kraken keeps the sailors on their toes.

Rey sits at his desk, idly turning the worn, tattered pages of logbooks and journals, trying to occupy herself while her husband sleeps. Her rumpled hair hangs in a loose braid over her shoulder, made bare by the untied neck of her linen shift. Candlelight flickers through the cabin, illuminating only the book in front of her. The image there makes her shiver with trepidation. 

It was another sleepless night, made worse by her intense fear of what might lay beneath the deep, cold, black water lapping at the side of the ship. She listens to the creak of the boards as the waves gently rock them to and fro, thankful that tonight, at least, the sea is calm. 

She softly breaths a sound that could be interpreted as a wry laugh, had anyone overheard her. Once more she marvels at the irony of a ship captain’s wife being afraid of the sea. 

Sensing his presence behind her, Rey leans back into his immediate embrace and sighs with pleasure as his lips find the soft juncture of neck and shoulder, and then wriggles as his lips tickle her when he speaks. 

“Can’t sleep my love? Was it the same dream?”

She points to the faded drawing in the journal in front of her, tracing the curves and waves of the creature on the page. 

“It’s this. Always this. I wish I didn’t see it every time I close my eyes.”

“The kraken is only a myth, Rey. A dark tale created by selfish men to warn others from fishing in areas where the catch is good. It can’t hurt you.”

“I know you’re right, but I cannot help feeling that it’s waiting for me.”

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he teases, hooking a finger in the front of her shift, pulling it down just enough to reveal the delicate swell of her breasts. “Your captain orders you to return to bed.”

With a giggle she melts into his arms, allowing him to carry her back to their bed and distract her with lips and hands and soft words that would make her blush in the daylight—until the creature of the deep is nothing but a faint memory. 


	14. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is forced into a loveless marriage. She and her lover, Kylo Ren have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW poison , implied murder , forced marriage

“Lord Ren, you are here as a proxy to Supreme Leader Snoke, is that correct?” the bishop questioned as Kylo Ren stared into the eyes of the woman who was to be the bride of the grotesque creature that was his master. 

“I am, Your Grace,” he answered, his low voice disguising the emotion threatening to give them away. 

“Then take Mistress Rey’s hand,” commanded the bishop, gesturing toward Rey and looking slightly bored with the perfunctory ceremony.

He took her hand in his, desperately wanting to rip off his gloves and feel her skin on his. It had been so long since he had touched her—the barrier between them required by their secret was next to torture.

The bishop continued with the ceremony, and while Ren nodded in all the right places when the bishop referred to Snoke, he was imagining it was him she was bound to. Him she would writhe under in the marital bed. 

She gazed up at him, her eyes filled with tears. Anyone watching would assume it was disappointment that her groom was indisposed. They would never know her tears were despair at having to go through this charade with the man who already laid claim to her soul.

Slipping the ring on Rey’s finger, Kylo gave her hand a squeeze. No one would have guessed that there was poison inside, intended for her lord and master. Only Rey and Kylo knew Snoke’s wedding night would be his last. 

“I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it,” Rey whispered as a single shimmering tear paved a path of worry down her sweet face. 

He reached up to wipe away the tear despite the odd looks from the witnesses. His only need was to comfort the woman he loved. His eyes reassured her—gave her all the strength he could wish upon her. Softly, he whispered, “You do.”


	15. Dark and Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some art today. I like to think this is a first kiss. 💗


	16. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets the devious Kylo Ren while headed to Maz’s house in the forest.

  
She had one mission—get through the forest as quickly as possible, find Maz’s cottage, and deliver the package. Maz was counting on her. She couldn’t stop and risk distraction. And yet…

When she saw him standing there, the fabled Lord Kylo Ren, his raven hair curling to his shoulders and his midnight cape unfurling in the breeze, she forgot every warning she had ever been given and turned toward him. 

He beckoned her closer with his gloved hand—the sound of the supple leather sending shivers through her body. The other, similarly covered, held a shimmering ball of crystal. Rey seemed to lose all free will—her body floating towards him and toes just scraping the ground. 

As she reached him, she gazed into the crystal, watching the mist inside swirling around a woman in white draped in the arms of a man shrouded in black. 

She felt her knees buckle and her head swim. A pulling sensation ran through her abdomen and just when she thought she would collapse on the snowy forest floor, she found herself wrapped in sturdy, strong arms. 

Confusion, frustration, desire, fear. They fought for dominance in her mind as she tried to wrestle out of his grasp. She noticed her clothing, a tunic and leggings, a fur lined coat and sturdy boots, had somehow transformed into a flowing gown of white. 

Rey felt Kylo Ren’s arm tighten his grip around her waist, and he placed a finger on her lips, shushing her cries. 

“You can’t hide, Rey. Not from me.”


End file.
